


Enter The Sexgami: An MNG fanfiction

by LewdGoose2k2k



Category: Moe! Ninja Girls (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Sex, Sex God, Sex Toys, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:29:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22247899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LewdGoose2k2k/pseuds/LewdGoose2k2k
Summary: After stealing an ancient map from the Old Hag, two of the most powerful ninja in the world set off for the Lost Isle and the Temple of the Shinigami. But upon reaching the island, they discover that they have made a terrible mistake! Now Lily Fuma and the wielder of the Kamuy must fight to keep their self control as they are launched into a realm of temptation and kink created by...the dreaded Sexgami! (All rise for the Sexgami! Have fun!)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

The sea was calm. The dark water was still. Fish and sea creatures swam around just under the surface, undisturbed by man. All was quiet. The moon hung silently over the ocean, spilling moonlight over the water.

Well, until Lily and I went past with our noisy motorboat. The propeller churned up the water, scattering whatever sea life was hanging out near the surface. The drone of the motor shattered the quiet of the night. Our boat sliced through the mirror-like water, leaving ripples splashing out across the sea. The moonlight shimmered on the water.

Everything seemed to be going fine so far. I took a deep breath. "Lily. How close are we to the you-know-what?"

Lily didn't look up from the boat's glowing controls. "Another ten minutes and we'll be there. And why call it the you-know-what? Why not just say the Temple of the Shinigami?"

A cold gust of wind suddenly blew in from behind our boat and the moon passed behind a cloud. The moonlight was drained away, leaving us in a sea of shadow.

I winced and kept my voice low. "Well, I'd rather not say that in the middle of the ocean in the dead of night far away from any help."

Lily nodded, totally unfazed by the sudden dark. "Uh huh. Keep that map close. It's our only hope to actually pull this off."

I pulled out a scroll from my jacket. "Yeah. Let's go through this again. When we arrive at you-know-where, we'll find the you-know-what. Then we'll take the seven forbidden trials of you-know-what, deadly trials that are known to cast most challengers into hell or turn their minds to insanity. And if we succeed, and that's a big 'if', we'll both have our powers enhanced and multiplied by ten and spend the rest of us our lives as the most powerful ninja on the planet."

"That is correct." confirmed Lily. The cold breeze picked up again, making Lily's long raven hair blow over her shoulders. With her black locks blown out of the way, I noticed a knife stored in a pouch across her shoulder blades. I looked away, wondering if I was the only one was watching.

"And we're being idiots and doing this alone because…" I asked.

"We're easily the two most powerful members of the Ninja Seeking Club. Our powers are already really strong. Logic dictates that we should be the most likely to survive. With the rise of so many new enemies, we have a responsibility to protect the people close to us... something that we have failed to do time and time again." Lily's hands tightened into fists. "Our new powers should be more then enough to even the odds. Besides if we told the others, they would never let us go."

"That is true." I nodded. "A better question is 'how did I let you talk me into this'?" I sent another wary look across the sea. Then I sat down and took out a small metal box. I had stored the contents inside just before we left. It was something that Lily was sure to have forgotten.

"What is that?" asked Lily. She cast a single glance towards me and then turned her attention back to the console. "A metal box...Is that a gun? I'm not sure that will work on a Shinigami."

I held up a finger to shush her. "Sh. Sh. Sh. Shhh! Don't say that word! Also, a gun? I don't know how to use a gun. I'm a ninja not a cowboy."

"What do you have then?" asked Lily. She kept her eyes on the sea. I opened the metal box and took out one of the objects inside. Then I walked over to Lily.

"It's not a gun." I said, shaking my head. I held the object out to her. "It's something more deadly."

Lily sighed and set the boat to auto-pilot. "What could you possibly have- Is that a sandwich?"

"Tuna fish." I nodded, showing it to her.

Lily smirked and accepted the sandwich. As she unwrapped it, I went to retrieve the second one in the box. Then I returned to eat next to her. She watched me like a hawk as I unwrapped my sandwich.

"What kind of sandwich is that? Is it also tuna?" asked Lily, scrutinizing my food carefully.

"No. It's peanut butter and jelly." I said.

"I want yours." said Lily automatically. Before I could stop her, she snatched my sandwich and replaced it with hers.

I rolled my eyes. "That's a funny way to say 'May I please have your sandwich?'"

"May I please have your sandwich?" said Lily.

"Sure." I said, shrugging my shoulders.

"Thanks." Lily smiled and took a big bite out of my sandwich. I rolled my eyes again. Here we were, the two most deadly people in the world on their way to achieve the impossible, quarreling over a sandwich. This definitely wasn't going in the legend...

As I searched my mind for something witty to say, I noticed a blot on the horizon. It seemed to be just an odd ripple at first but as I blinked, it stayed on the horizon. What was that?

"So. I am curious." said Lily. I turned away from the ocean to see her staring at me inetntly. Her sandwich was already gone. "What's the first thing you're going to do with your new powers after we finish the Trials of Mortality?"

I leaned back. "I don't know. We'll basically be walking legends. What's the first thing I'll do?" That was a good question. I was already a strong ninja but if I passed the trials...then I'd be able to essentially become superhuman. And so would Lily. But I had no idea what to do with superhuman powers. What did one do with such power?

Having no answers, I decided to go with sarcasm. "...maybe I'll kick back at the dorm. Watch some anime, read some manga. Maybe do some push-ups."

Lily nudged me with her foot. "Does the word 'ambition' mean anything to you?"

I laughed and tried to push her foot away. "Hey! Leave me alone! I'm just- Oh my god, look out!"

A mass of land suddenly loomed in front of the boat. The blot against the horizon was no longer a blot! We were about to crash into an island!

Lily reacted instantly, killing the engine and leaving us dead in the water. A small wave picked up from our sudden stop. It swept across the sea for a good five feet before splashing onto the island we almost hit. The boat wobbled. Lily and I sat still, waiting for it to steady.

* * *

"That was close." said Lily. She started peering in front of us. "Did you see that island? It rose up out of nowhere! Do you think it's the Lost Isle?"

"Yes. What else could it be?" I looked away and smacked myself in the head. I almost got us killed because of my stupidity. This definitely wasn't going into the legend.

The moon suddenly came out from behind the clouds. The light from the full moon illuminated the island in front of us.

"The Lost Isle." we gasped.

The Lost Isle was fully revealed as the bright moon's rays touched it. It wasn't a large island by any means. It was roughly the size of the Mizaki School building. It wasn't small but it wasn't impressively big either. And it was barren. There was no temple or building. Not even a shack. It was just a bed of sand.

Activating the engine just a little bit, we manouvered onto the island and wedged the the motorboat into the surf. Lily jumped out and took a few steps onto the beach. Then she thrust a sharp, wooden stake deep into the sand. I tied a length of rope to the motorboat and then tossed the rope out to Lily. She secured it to the stake.

Confident that our boat wouldn't float away and leave us, I jumped out and joined Lily on the island.

As I landed, I drew the Kamuy out from its sheath. It glinted in the moonlight. We were on the island now. All bets were off. Anything could happen.

"Can you summon your weapon?" I asked Lily.

Lily smirked. "Like you have to ask." Her spear appeared, drawn out of the shadows above her head. It spun once and zoomed into her hand. Lily swept the weapon in a long arch and readied herself for battle. The blade lit up with a faint glow, like it was trapping all the moonlight that fell on it. I wish I could get the Kamuy to do that...

"Nice." I said. "Now where's the temple?"

"Let me see the map," said Lily. I handed her the scroll. She unraveled it and started to mumble to herself. "We went past the city, across the reefs, and down the current...this should be the Lost Isle. The Temple of the Shinigami should be directly in the middle of the Lost Isle."

"But we can see all the way across it." I said, gesturing with the Kamuy. "It's nothing but sand."

Lily rolled up the map and gave it back to me. Then she sighed. "Maybe...this isn't something we can see right away. Maybe it's underground or through a rift. Or something…"

"...or the map could be wrong." I added.

"It can't be. We stole it from Master Kikuko's secret collection." said Lily.

"That doesn't exactly inspire a lot of confidence." I muttered.

"As...eccentric...as Master Kikuko is," said Lily. "I do not believe she would meddle with a scroll as ancient as this one. Besides, before we left we carbon-dated this scroll. It's over 600 years old."

I sighed. "I guess you're right."

Tiring of the subject, I started walking across the island. Lily followed after me. We both stayed alert and ready for anything. Our weapons glinted. Our eyes darted over every inch of exposed sand inquisitively. The moon was very bright.

Suddenly the air in front of us shimmered. My vision started to blur violently. I raised my arm up to shield my eyes. I saw Lily do the same thing. The space in front of us started to distort and swirl until…

My vision returned to normal. Lily and I put our arms down and gasped.

A huge temple stood in front of us, directly in the middle of the island. Just where the map said it would be...

The front of the temple was shaped like a huge trapezoid. A large portion of that same trapezoidal front was cut away, leaving a large rectangular opening. We tried to see what was inside the temple but the opening, massive though it was, revealed nothing but blackness. The architecture of the outside was plain and uninteresting. The temple appeared to be made of nothing but polished wood.

A gust of wind suddenly issued from the dark opening. It was warm and stuffy, a sharp contrast to the cold sea breezes around us. It felt like the breath of some giant creature. Like the temple was alive...

Lily and I clutched our weapons tightly. I suddenly found that I didn't want to go into this doorway to nothingness. It was terrifying. I was actually starting to shake in my boots.

Embarrassed by my fear, I looked over at Lily. I was a little relieved to see her own hands shaking as she held her spear aloft. Feeling my gaze, Lily looked over at me. A silent understanding was reached: I was scared. Lily was scared. We were both scared. But we were still going to do this...together.

Pooling our courage, we glanced at each other and nodded. And before we had a chance to lose our nerve, we charged into the temple.

We were swallowed by the dark as soon as we stepped inside. Everything was just blackness. It was so dark that I couldn't even see the Kumay in front of me or Lily right next to me. I glanced back. The only thing that was wasn't just pure blackness was behind us. The giant opening in front of the temple was still there. A large rectangular view of the island was shown to us. But that was all. Just a huge rectangle of a sandy beach and water beyond it. But above us, there was nothing. To the sides of us, there was nothing. In front of us, nothing.

The first steps were difficult. The yawning emptiness in front of us gaped like a giant mouth. But as we kept walking the fear seemed to dull itself until it was a tiny blip inside our hearts. And in time, even that blip faded. We were here to conquer...or die.

As we walked, I noticed that there seemed to be no proper floor. It was just sand underneath our feet. How strange. Why would a temple have no floor?

Lily's voice suddenly whipped out from the darkness next to me. "There is something in front of us.".

I scanned the space in front of us, hoping to catch a glimpse of what she was talking about. "How do you know?"

"Trust me, I know shadows." whispered Lily. "Get ready." I gritted my teeth and readied the Kamuy to strike.

Suddenly two lights appeared in the distance to the front of us. We strained our eyes. The lights appeared to be two torches attached to the polished wood wall of the temple. They cast a red light across the sandy floor, illuminating the dark temple. Then two more torches lit up on either sides of the first two. Then two more. And then two more.

Lily and I watched as the red lights ignited. Wary of turning our backs to any danger, we stood back to back. More and more torches lit up from nothing. The size of the temple was revealed to us. The ceiling was really high, twice the size of the gym ceiling back at Mizaki School. I expected there to be something spectacular carved or painted on the cavernous ceiling. But it was nothing. There was only more plain, polished wood.

I started to wonder. Why would anyone build a temple this big in the middle of nowhere? Did the Shinigami have that much of an ego? Or were they actually that tall? I really hoped that my second guess was wrong. I didn't want to fight giants.

As the torches continued to light up, the entire structure we were standing in shone with a dim red light. And in the middle of it all, just two feet from Lily and I, was an altar. The design of the altar was like the building itself: Plain and simplistic. The sides of the altar were stone with the top of it being composed of smooth, polished marble. Upon second glance, I noticed something strange. A single heart was carved at the head of the altar.

I looked around the massive temple. Every part of the huge building was lit up with red light. I could see everywhere. There was no one in the temple with us. I guess the thing Lily sensed was the altar.

Lily and I approached the altar hesitantly. This was the only thing in the temple. Surely it held some significance. The map's legend had told us of the trials but the map itself gave nothing away. And it said nothing about an altar.

The top of the altar was like a mirror. It was only about half my size but was wide enough to hold Lily and I at the same time. I could see my reflection as I scanned its surface for any clue of its purpose. There was a sudden tingling in my hand. Did I have to...touch it?

I gulped and sheathed the Kamuy. "Lily. I'm going to touch it."

"I'm not sure that's the wisest idea." remarked Lily, holding her spear up. Her reflection appeared right next to mine.

"Me neither." I turned to look at Lily. I could only see a dim silhouette of her body. "Lily...I've always loved you-"

I heard Lily sigh in the darkness. "I...have always found you quite tolerable as well."

"-platonically. As friends. As pals. As confidants. As conspirators." I shrugged. "What did you think I meant?"

Lily went quiet. I felt something sharp prod my back.

"But seriously." I kept talking even as Lily poked me with her spear. "You were great. Like seriously, you're awesome. You rock. Just wanted you to know that. You know, just in case I turn into a werewolf or burst into flames or something."

"Mhm." nodded Lily. "Got it."

I sighed. Not the reaction I was looking for but at least she stopped poking me.

Before I could think twice, I reached out and placed my hand on the altar. The shining surface was covered in red light. The marble was cold beneath my fingers. Lily readied her weapon, the sharp blade leveling itself at me. I didn't blame Lily. If the altar somehow corrupted me then she would have to strike first. Besides, I guessed she was still a little annoyed at me.

I deep a deep breath, filling my lungs with the heavy temple air. I prepared for pain, torment, hypnotism. What was the altar going to do to me?

Aaand…nothing happened. My hand just rested on the cold marble. My reflection stared back at me, looking just as confused as I felt. Which it was.

"Is there anything happening?" asked Lily. She stepped toward me cautiously.

I took my hand off the altar. "No…" I was both relieved and disappointed at the same time. On one hand, I was relieved that I wasn't being tortured. On the other hand, I didn't have fantastic powers.

"Let me try." said Lily. She waited until I drew the Kamuy back out. Then she pressed her own hand down on the altar. Again, nothing happened.

We looked at each other.

"So… how do we turn this thing on?" I asked. "Do we have to sacrifice a virgin? What do we do?"

* * *

**_Trust me. I wish it worked that way._ **

A loud voice suddenly boomed through the temple. It bounced off the walls, amplifying and getting even louder. After all the silence, the voice scared Lily and I out of our wits. It sounded like a giant was talking in our ears! We pointed our weapons in every direction but there was still nothing to see.

**_Weapons? Really? Let me guess: You came here to meet the Shinigami and pass the Trials of Morality or Mortality or whatever._ **

Lily recovered her wits first and spoke. "Am I to assume that I'm speaking to a Shinigami right now?"

**_You mean me? Haha! Absolutely not. But my point is if you really expected to meet one, did you really think your weapons would do anything? I mean, watch this! Bang. Gone._ **

I blinked and the Kamuy was gone. So was Lily's spear. We were defenseless.

Lily backed against the altar and readied her fists, determined to fight her way out. Her hand reached behind her back, feeling for her knife. Judging by her hiss of annoyance, that was taken as well.

Faced with the cold reality, I found that I didn't have any faith in us putting up a fight. What good could we do against a being that could make our weapons disappear, seemingly without effort.

I decided to go with negotiation. Maybe I could talk us out of this. I cleared my throat. "Are you saying you're not a Shinigami?"

**_Nope. You've got the wrong supernatural being._ **

"But this is the Temple of the Shinigami, isn't it?" I said, taking out the map. "I mean, we have a map that led us here. Did we take a wrong turn or something?"

**_Oh yes. That old thing. Let me see it._ **

The map vanished from my hands.

**_Uh huh. Fascinating. Nope, you did everything right. The map led directly to my temple and now you're here._ **

I felt Lily come stand right next to me as I continued to reason with whoever this was. "So, this is isn't the Temple of the Shinigami?"

**_No._ **

"Okay." I nodded. "We'll just be going now. It was nice to see you. Sorry for trespassing inside your temple. I love what you're doing with the place. The torches really give the place some pizazz." I gave the voice a thumbs up. Lily and I started to edge towards the entrance.

**_Flattery will get you everywhere. I do like praise. But there's no leaving. There's no fighting. Your powers are cancelled out in here. For all intents and purposes, I am your new master._ **


	2. Chapter 2

Lily and I started to run desperately towards the huge rectangle of the outside world. But before we could go five feet, a huge sheet of smooth, black rock erupted out of the ground. Sand flew everywhere. Lily and I covered our eyes. There was a heavy clicking noise as we were cut off from the rest of the world.

The red porches flared up, glowing brighter than ever before.

_**Judging from how you ran just now, I think all those compliments you just gave me were fake. That's very deceptive of you. My feelings may even have been hurt.** _

As Lily kicked at the sandy floor in anger, I started to think quickly. Whoever this was had us trapped. There was nowhere to go. We were completely in their power. It didn't matter if this wasn't a Shinigami. This was easily something just as powerful.

I turned around and fell to my knees. Lily grabbed my shoulders and started to pull me back up. But I dragged her onto her knees too. I didn't want to piss off whoever this was. And kneeling before a god or demigod of any sort was always a good idea.

"Lily,pleaseplayalong." I whispered to her incredibly quickly to keep our captor from figuring out what we were doing. But the downside was that I wasn't sure Lily understood any of what I said.

Not daring to try again, I started to plead our case to the voice. "Please don't kill us. We ran because we were frightened of your magnificent powers and majestic temple. We did not mean to insult you, um...your majesty?"

Lily caught on. I heard her chime in. "Yes. Please let us go, your majesty. We were only...frightened." That last word was hard for Lily to say.

_**Oh my gosh. You two are SO cute. My victims are never usually so adorable. But you two are…just...delicious! I want to gobble you up!** _

"Please don't eat us, your majesty." I said.

_**What? I'm not going to eat you! I don't do that. I'm not a savage.** _

Lily spoke up. "Please, lord of this temple. Tell us who you are so that we may recognize your greatness properly."

_**I'm so glad you asked. I am called...the Sexgami. I am an all-powerful spirit who draws strength from human sexual activities! The hotter and more passionate the better. Whenever human beings enter my temple, I drag them into my realm of pleasure. I want nothing more then to overwhelm your mind with endless bliss and ecstasy. It gives me such pride. And there's two of you with me tonight! Usually I have to be creative, most people find this place by themselves, but you two are going to be easy.** _

"What exactly do you mean?" I asked.

_**This is exactly what I mean.** _

* * *

A hot dry wind suddenly blew through the temple. As the air blew onto me, I could swear I felt tiny little pricks of feeling. They started in my arms but as the wind picked up, I started to feel them all over my body. Every time I moved a whole new layer of sensations would light up. It tickled to move.

I glanced over at Lily. Her whole body shook a little and steadied. Her big, green eyes blinked at me. We wondered what torture we were about to be subjected to. But whatever we were about to experience, we took comfort in the fact that we would experience it together.

The wind suddenly stopped. As it went away, I stopped breathing. A fog settled over my mind. I felt like I was falling deeper and deeper into some dark void. My body was still there but my self-control was leaving me. It was like a piece of me was falling, falling into a void...

Then the switch flipped.

Lily and I started to move across the temple ground, taking long aggressive strides until we were in each other's arms. Then we started to kiss. It wasn't a romantic act; soft and tender. It was an act of pure passion; wild and hot. Lily tasted so good. Our mouths were so compatible. Our sticky tongues slunk into our kisses, slipping inside each other's mouths whenever they could. Our saliva mixed together and covered our lips as we kissed

Our bodies, held at arm's length at first, started to move closer and closer until we were grinding against each other. Our bodies moved automatically, drawn together by some unstoppable force. Lily's body heat was like a fire through her clothes. My hands explored her body. My hands ran down her hot neck, down her huge chest, then all the way down her curvy hips. I ran my hands up and down her thighs, squeezing the soft flesh gently and making my way up her legs until my fingers were rubbing against her...

Lily gasped and kissed me again. This time she fastened her mouth onto me and started to suck on my tongue.

I grinned. My hands grasped her hips and I started to push her. She giggled against my lips and moved with me until she bumped into the altar. Our lips separated.

Lily eyed me hungrily. There was something about the way her eyes narrowed slightly, the way her lips stayed parted, the way her fingers latched onto me. She was breathing hard. I could feel it against my face. It was hot.

My voice came out as an uncharacteristic growl. "Get on the altar."

Lily's response was short. "Okay." I was shocked to find she sounded aroused. Her voice wobbled in a girly way, nothing like her usual confident way of speaking.

Not breaking eye contact, she climbed onto the altar. I climbed on right after her. Instantly, she moved up and tasted my lips again. I met her eager kiss with passion, pushing her back down to the altar. Lily ran her hands over my shoulders, pulling me in.

But I was ready for something else. I separated my mouth from Lily's again. Lily whimpered as I broke the kiss.

"Why are you stopping, handsome?" she asked, batting her big green eyes at me.

"This is just a start, you sexy minx." I leaned down to Lily and whispered softly into her ear. "You wanna feel even better? Do you want me to make you...cum?" I put emphasis on the word 'cum'. I felt Lily shiver beneath me.

"Yes." came Lily's breathless reply. "Please...eat me out. Make me come."

I lifted myself up and looked at her with mock confusion. Then, after a small smirk, I asked. "Eat you? You want me to eat you and make you cum?"

Lily nodded enthusiastically. "Mhm."

"Eat you...eat you…" I tilted my head to the side. "Like this?" I seized her right hand inserted two of her fingers into my mouth. My tongue ran over her knuckles, licking them.

Lily giggled. "No. Not like that."

I widened my eyes in fake shock. Lily's fingers slipped out of my mouth. "Oh no? What about this?" I leaned down and gently bit on Lily's neck. That made her laugh.

"That tickles!" But she shook her head again. "Not like that either."

I bit down on her neck again, making her laugh a little more. Then I detached myself from her neck and started to move down her body. Over her breasts, down her stomach, until I reached between her legs.

My probing fingers reached around her pants and pulled them down. Her smooth muscular legs shone in the dim light but all my attention was on her black panties. There was an entrancing smell coming from them…

I leaned down until I was almost kissing her panties. The smell was even stronger now. I took a deep breath, breathing in more of the musty smell. My tongue stuck out, exploring Lily's panties. They were warm...or more accurately, whatever they were covering was warm.

With a sigh of contentment, I buried my face in Lily's panties and started to suck on them. My spit moistened the cloth and soon they were sticking to Lily's body. Soon I wasn't just sucking on the panties... There was a squeezing sensation as Lily's thighs clasped onto my head. Accepting the position, I sucked even more, reveling in the taste and the scent between her legs.

Lily started to moan. "Yes...yes! Oh, yes! Lick my cunt! Please yes!" I laughed a little at how un-Lily Lily sounded but the vibration from my little laugh made her even more excited.

"Yeeessss! Oh, yes!" Lily's thighs clutched at me even tighter, forcing me face-first into her snatch. Her panties darkened and liquid started to dribble out from the sides. I dragged my tongue around her panties and lapped up some of her juices right from her pussy. A fog descended on my mind and I started to lick up every last drop. It was so strangely addicting… This wetness belonged to Lily. I wanted to drink it all.

"Mmmm. Yessss... Eat me all up." gasped Lily. I looked up at her, my mouth soaked in her cum. She eyes were shut and she was smiling lazily. I ran my tongue down between her pussy lips, lathering my saliva everywhere. Soon her pussy was dripping mess.

Finished with my feast, I straddled Lily's chest. My hands went down to my zipper. One quick movement and my erect penis was standing out for Lily to see.

Lily gasped and started to whine. "Yes! Let me suck your cock! Put your big dick in my mouth!"

"You want it? Suck it! Suck my dick!" I grinned and started to scoot up, pushing my dick into Lily's mouth. She was panting. Her mouth was drooling and wet and ready for me...

I was just barely past her lips when the switch flipped again.

The fog vanished and I was suddenly aware, really aware, that I was sitting on Lily's chest with my dick almost in her mouth.

Lily and I reacted instantly. I jumped off her chest and zipped up. She pulled her pants back on. We both hopped off the altar and stood side by side, not looking at each other.

* * *

A minute of silence passed.

"Sorry about that. I have no idea what came over me." I said finally.

"It's fine." said Lily quickly. "It was clearly a spell of some kind. I was under its power too."

I nodded, happy for her understanding. "I guess the Sexgami is really what it says it is."

"I guess so." said Lily. I heard her let out a breath. "Also, um...congratulations on y-your...cock, your dick. It's impressive."

"Thanks." I shuffled my feet. "You were...quite good too. You tasted...delicious."

_**Whoa. Whooaa. If that's the start then this is gonna be fun.** _

Lily and I jumped and stood back to back. We jumped a little as our butts touched.

_**I mean, look at you two. Totally platonic and dialed in now but one little push and you become total sex animals.** _

I cleared my throat. "See here. It's not-"

Lily cut me off. Her voice made me shudder. She was mad. "We are not your toys, Sexgami! We are two of the greatest ninja in the world and we demand to be treated as such!"

I grabbed Lily's shoulder and started to whisper to her. "Lily! What are you doing?

"I'm not doing this! It's embarrassing and degrading." hissed Lily.

"I understand that but I don't think we should piss the Sexgami off." I whispered back. "It took our weapons, remember? As a joke!"

_**I can totally hear you both. You, girl one. I knew there was a submissive side to go with your stoic warrior exterior. You shouldn't be ashamed of it. It's really hot.** _

"Go suck eggs!" shouted Lily defiantly. "I'm not going along with your sick games!"

_**Look. The disrespect. That's a big no-no. And I just made you and your friend start having passionate sex with one of my weakest spells. You really think you can stand up to that?** _

I dived in to defend Lily. "Oh great Sexgami. Please forgive her. She's just a little shocked. We both are. Now if we can come to a compromise where you only take me and leave her alone, that would be much appreciated."

Lily grabbed my shoulder and pulled me around. "What is wrong with you? You actually want to be trapped in here with the Sexgami?"

"Lily! Could you please not speak!" I shushed. "You are not making negotiating easy. I'm trying to get you out of this."

_**Yeah. No. She's gonna be in it too. And so are you. That's the rules. Besides, I'm mad now. I like you but before the girl one starts to feel pleasure again, she's going to have to feel some pain. I mean, not the bad kind but it's certainly not going to be pleasant.** _

"Bring it on!" shouted Lily. "I can take torture."

_**Torture? Really? That's a strong word but...glad to hear it. Let's get started.** _


	3. Chapter 3

The space around me started to shift and melt. My eyes screwed up as everything became a blur. Lily's hand vanished from my shoulder. The ground swirled beneath my feet. A vortex of melting shadow made my head spin.

The light from the torches faded. The colors and shapes of the temple walls vanished and I was left in utter blackness again. I tried calling out to Lily but it felt like I was saying every word backwards. I tried taking a step to find her but it felt like I was floating. My body did not move.

Suddenly space became solid again. The first thing I was aware of was light radiating onto me from above. I looked up to see a circle of torches floating in midair. They glowed red like the torches in the temple. In fact, I think they were the very same ones. They were strangely comforting after the swirling nothing of a few seconds ago.

But then I saw Lily. She was splayed out on her stomach on an obsidian table before me. Her arms and legs were chained and pulled out to the sides. Her clothes were gone. The reddish light lit up her nude body.

I looked down as I took my first step. The floor was smooth and a reflective black. It stretched out forever around us. There was no sign that we were in a room at all. The circle of torches lit up just me, Lily, the table, and parts of the chains. The metal links stretched out into the blackness. The floor rippled like water whenever one of my feet touched the ground.

I approached Lily carefully. She was facing me. Her green eyes were narrowed and she was baring her teeth in humiliated fury. I winced as her angry face focused on me. Her mouth closed just a little bit. Her lips quivered and she looked away.

_**Welcome to the Sexgami realm. Here, there is only one thing that matters: Me. I make up all the rules. I'm basically God here. Sort of. Now, I can't control your free will but I can certainly make things unpleasant for you if you don't obey me. Understand?** _

I answered immediately. "I understand."

_**Very good, boy one. Girl one! Do you understand?** _

"Go...suck...eggs…" hissed Lily from the table. Even with her clothes stripped from her, she was determined to give the Sexgami a piece of her mind. I would have joined in with her defiance if I didn't think it would get us both tortured.

_**Really? We're doing this? For the love of…** _

The chains started to pull on Lily's arms and legs, stretching them to their limits. It looked very painful. My breath caught in my lungs. I hated to see her suffer... Forgetting my plan for a moment, I tried wanted to run and help but an invisible force stopped me from moving.

Lily started to sweat and shut her eyes tight. I could see her muscles trying to pull against the chains. She lasted for a little while but in the end she collapsed.

"I...understand." moaned Lily.

The chains instantly loosened, leaving her to get her breath back.

_**Okay. Okay...You're starting to go along with it. That's a start. But you still need your punishment.** _

"Sexgami, punishment is such a strong word. Surely you don't wish to waste your fantastic powers on us weak mortals." I interjected. "Can't you just let her go? Take me instead."

_**Wow. You would subject yourself to sexual torture just to spare her from pain. That's unbearably sweet of you but it doesn't work that way. Now, hold this, will you?** _

Suddenly a dark purple dildo appeared in my hands. It was easily two feet long. The end of it was covered in little bumps. The rest of it was smooth. It started to dawn on me what exactly Lily was about to have done to her...

_**Now, girl one. Have you ever tried anal?** _

Lily's face reddened even more but she said nothing.

_**Girl one. I swear, you are the most infuriating humans I've ever had here. And I've had some shrine maidens that made me wish I was actually a Shinigami. You humans can be such prudes.** _

The chains snapped taut, pulling Lily suddenly. "No." she squeaked.

_**Thank you. Was that so hard? So, you've never tried anal before. Well, not before today. Boy one, I want you take that dildo and put it up the girl one's ass.** _

"W-what!" I stuttered. I guessed what was going to happen to Lily but I didn't think I was actually going to be the one to do it.

**_Like all the way. No mercy. Try reaching her stomach. If that's medically possible._ **

I stared at Lily, bound on the table. She eyed me with desperation. I couldn't betray her like this. Negotiating was one thing. Colluding was another. I would NOT do anything to Lily without her consent.

"No." I said. It was time to stop my nice-guy act. My plan clearly wasn't working. I tried to throw the sex toy on the floor but it stuck to my hand. I tried removing it with my other hand but that stuck to the dildo too. It was like someone had super glued it to my hands!

_**Boy one...I was just beginning to like you. Now I gotta use threats. Put that dildo up her ass right now or else I will make your penis disappear.** _

I felt a chill go through my body at the voice's threat.

_**Yeah. You'll be like a doll down there. All flat and smooth with nothing there... Look, I don't want to do this. Your penis is certainly a sight to behold. The girl one wasn't lying. But if you want to make things hard, then I'll be forced to take some very excessive measures.** _

I ground my teeth together. My eyes met Lily's green eyes, begging her for some sliver of consent.

Lily stared at me with barely contained anger. Her fists shook against the chains. Then she lowered her eyes and relaxed. Her lips moved, forming silent words. 'Just do it.'

I let out a sigh of relief. I could do this now. Lily had given me permission, albeit reluctantly. Lifting the dildo up in my hands, I started to make my way around Lily. As I went past, I gave her one last stare and mouthed. 'I'm so sorry.' She just looked away and blushed.

I stepped over the chains holding her still. She was lying on her chest so her boobs were mostly hidden but as I walked around her I got a good view of her shapely ass. Her legs were pulled apart, exposing her inner parts. I spotted her pussy, which was still moist. And right above that was her butt hole.

I looked at the dildo and back at her hole. How in the world was I supposed to fit this thing in a hole that small? It would rip her apart for sure!

_**I almost forgot. Anal usually requires a fair amount of lubericant. You can't just go in dry. That would hurt you and your partner. And we're not even going into the stretching and the chafing… Anyway, here you go.** _

I blinked. The dildo stopped sticking to my hands and I was able to set it down next to Lily. But as soon as I set down, a bottle appeared in my other hand. It was roughly the size of a juice box with no labels. It was clear and I could see the liquid inside. It looked like some sort of clear jelly.

_**What are you waiting for? Start lubing. Or else I'll give you the doll treatment. Don't test me.** _

I wasn't going to test the Sexgami's powers. Taking a second to say another 'I'm sorry, Lily', I squirted some of the bottle's contents into my hand. Covering my palm in a generous amount of the sticky liquid, I wasted no time reaching out and placing my hand on one of Lily's butt cheeks.

The second I touched her butt, I felt my heart leap beside the circumstances. I was actually touching Lily's butt! I wanted to squeeze it and see how squishy it was but I controlled myself. My hand slid down her butt cheeks, leaving a sticky trail all the way to her butt hole. The small, tight hole twitched as I rubbed the thick lube all over it. Then I moved my hand down from her butt to her pussy. The entire space soon became soaked and shiny with lube. Lily shivered as I touched her

As I lathered more lube onto Lily's butt hole, I was visited by a thought. If I stuck a finger inside, would that prepare her better for the monster dildo in my hands? Was that how it worked? I didn't want this to hurt her at all. Surely even a finger going inside would prepare her for the dildo. I bit my lip...then I slowly inserted my pointer finger into Lily's butt hole.

Lily reacted instantly. I heard her sharp intake of breath. I battled my urge to take my finger out and step away. Instead I pushed my finger aggressively into her. Her spincter clenched around my finger and only tightened as I worked my way deeper. As I went, I smeared all the lube on my hand around in her butt hole. That would certainly make the dildo's insertion easier.

As I worked, I noticed how warm it was in Lily's ass. I tried to bend my finger around inside her hole. That was difficult with her anus squeezing my finger on every side. Lily's squirmed and let out an uncomfortable whine and I stopped that. Realizing that she was more then properly lubed, I removed my finger from her butt hole and mentally prepared myself for what was coming next.

My preparation didn't last as long as I thought it would. And it wasn't the Sexgami's fault this time. I picked the purple dildo up and lined it up with Lily's ass. I was actually curious now. How was Lily going to take this up her ass? What was going to happen?

"Are you ready?" I asked quietly. Lily didn't answer.

_**She's not talking to you right now. But she is ready. You may begin.** _

I took a deep breath and slowly started to insert the dildo into Lily's hole. At first all it did was push against her hole uselessly. I frowned and pushed the dildo even harder. Lily moved her butt against the sex toy, trying to get it to go inside. Her hole stayed shut, the purple dildo pressing on it insistantly. Then her butt hole spread and the head of the dildo disappeared into Lily's ass.

Lily didn't make a sound. I was grateful. That made me feel like less of a traitor.

Now that Lily had taken the head of the dildo into her ass, I was less worried about hurting her. I gradually used more and more force while I pushed more and more of the dildo into her. Her hole was even tighter then it had been when I had put my finger in. That made inserting the dildo much harder. But despite the difficulty, I was able to push the big, purple, sex toy into her ass without a problem.

I was impressed, and slightly alarmed, as Lily took more of the thick toy up her ass. I continued pushing it in. It pushed and pushed, further and further, until eight full inches of the giant dildo was inside her. Then the dildo stopped and I couldn't push it any deeper. Or could I?

I flexed my muscles, building up the strength in my arms, and then gave the giant, purple dildo a strong push. Lily let out a small scream and her body shuddered. Another two inches of the dildo disappeared inside of her.

_**Okay. Wow. That's just… She can take a lot up her ass. You are a lucky guy. But you can't go any further. Now slide it up and down. Start fucking her with it.** _

Obeying the Sexgami's advice, I started to slide the dildo out of Lily. Her ass clenched around it as I pulled, sealing the sex toy in a death grip. That actually made the task of pulling it out much harder then putting it in.

I placed a hand on one of Lily's smooth butt cheeks. Using that as something to hold onto, I yanked the dildo out of Lily's hole. But not all the way out... I only let six inches of the toy slide out before pushing it back in. Lily screamed as I hit her insides again. Then I gripped her butt cheeks again and pulled the dildo back out.

The rhythm became normal after the first three times I pulled it out.

I became accustomed to the details. Every time I pushed the dildo in, Lily would start to breath hard and the muscles in her thighs and legs would tense up. Then, after a few seconds, she would let out a little scream like she was in pain. Her muscles would relax as that happened. As I pulled the sex toy back out of her, her legs and butt would twitch and shiver as the bumps on the sex toy stimulated her

_**Good. Good. You two are doing great. I'm very pleased with you both. But you, boy one, you aren't fucking her hard enough. She's actually going to cum if you keep doing that. She needs more pain or else this won't be much of a punishment. Push it as far as you can up her ass. Now.** _

I gulped again, grateful Lily couldn't see me. Then I pushed the dildo all the way into her again. Lily let out her little scream again but this time I didn't stop. Gritting my teeth, I forced another extra inch of the purple dildo's shaft up her ass. Then another. Lily screamed louder. Her back arched. Her butt hole clenched.

Another inch pushed into her. Her voice broke. Her muscles stood up from her legs and back.

Cursing myself, I pushed another inch of the dildo into Lily. She let out a pathetic squeak. Her muscles relaxed with an odd twitch. Her arms and legs hung against the chains uselessly. Her breath start to come in ragged gasps. A single breath and then the rattling exhale. A single breath, a rattling exhale.

But then I braced my muscles and pushed two more inches inside of Lily. This time she let out a long moan. "Ooooooooooh…"

I started to hear a dripping sound. I looked down at the table. A clear puddle was starting to spread out underneath Lily.

_**See? Sometimes you have to deal with some pain to feel even greater pleasure. Sixteen inches of dildo up your ass is punishing, I didn't even know that was possible, but have you ever cummed this hard before?** _

"...no…" Lily's voice strained. Her legs clenched up and even more cum squirted from her in a solid stream. The puddle started to grow even bigger. Droplets started to fall from the table's edge, making small ripples across the magic floor.

But it didn't last forever. The stream started to trail off. Lily bucked her hips twice, squirting a little more onto the table. Then she gasped and collasped onto the table, her pelvis resting in a puddle of her own cum.

_**Don't worry. I can make both of your staminas infinite. You don't have to worry about that. Now that I think she's learned her lesson, you can pull the dildo out.** _

Finally... I didn't have to torment Lily anymore. Even though a small, guilty part of me enjoyed making her cum so much, the rest of me was still disgusted and horrified with my actions. I gripped the end of the purple and quickly pulled it all the way out of Lily. She gasped as the sex toy left a void in her ass. Lily's gaping hole clenched at the shaft that wasn't there before closing back to normal.

The dildo vanished from my hand and suddenly space started to warp and change again. The table vanished and so did the chains. My eyes watered as the matter around me changed. The vortex of shadows started to swirl again...

* * *

Suddenly we were somewhere else.

Lily and I were sitting opposite each other at a long, black, rectangular conference table. The table was made from the same smooth, black material as the table Lily was just on but there wasn't a chain in sight. There were chairs sitting all around the table but there was no one else there.

Lily was no longer naked. She was back in her usual ninja garb. When Lily realized she was clothed again, I saw her run her hands over her chest, making sure the clothes weren't an illusion. When she noticed I was watching, she stopped her frantic feeling of her body and nodded at me. I nodded back. I wondered just what exactly I could say to apologize to her. I had just stuck a two foot long dildo up her ass. How could I apologize for THAT?

Two glasses of red wine materialized on the table. Neither of us reached out for them.

I turned around in my chair and so did Lily. We were not back in the temple. Blackness still stretched out on every side. The only thing in this place appeared to be me, Lily, and this table. And the Sexgami.

_**I think we got off to a bad start. I'm sorry if that last thing hurt you, girl one. Taking that much up your ass is punishing. But you took it like a champ. Bravo. Bravo...** _

Lily tried to look angry but she was too tired to really get fired up. Her shoulders slumped and she said. "You can call me Lily."

_**I like calling you 'girl one' better. A sex god and a mortal getting on a first-name basis bespokes a level of intimacy that I don't want to be a part of. Anyway, if you want, I could have you fuck the boy one with a dildo too. If you want revenge, you know. If you're into that. It's only fair.** _

I raised an eyebrow and looked at Lily uneasily. It would only be fair. Even though she gave her consent, the situation only happened because I caved in to the Sexgami's threats.

Lily looked right at me but instead of looking me in the eye, she started examining my body. It was strange. It felt like she was checking me out rather than judging me. Her eyes lingered on my arms and chest before looking me in the face.

"I knew you wouldn't betray me. And it's my fault that we're here at all." said Lily quietly. "Besides, you made it...feel...good..."

I forced myself to keep looking into her eyes. Her last compliment made me feel strange. I sighed. "Thank you, Lily."

_**Thanks for crushing my dreams. But enough of that. Look. As a Sexgami, all I want is for you two to feel as much sexual pleasure as possible. All you need to do is give in and let me set the mood. The worst thing for you to do is fight it. Now, if you could cooperate, I can give you both the means to have some of the best sex in the world.** _

I tried to remain resistant but I found myself considering the idea... I remembered how hard Lily had just cummed and imagined that kind of pleasure happening to me. How would that feel? Would I be able to cum that much? I shivered at the corruption the Sexgami had already placed in my brain.

Lily sighed and put her hands over her face. Her voice was muffled by her hands. "But it's so embarrassing."

_**To who? I'm not telling anyone. You're not telling anyone. It's just between me, you, and the boy one. This is completely private and separated from the world. No one will ever know unless you tell them. I could even wipe your memories, with your consent, of course. But think. Here, you can have hours of slow, passionate, unprotected sex with no consequences. I'll supply anything you need or want. Just...let me help you two. This is literally why I exist.** _

Lily and I looked at each other. Did we really have to do this? Were we really surrendering to the whims of a sex god? Our dignity as ninja would surely never recover. But no one would ever know... No one besides Lily and I would know of this humiliation.

Besides...Lily was so hot. I got hard just remembering her naked body and the taste of her lips. The recent memory of our first sexual activity in the temple lit up in my mind like a beacon. Our sex had been so hot. It was so full of passion. I remembered running my hands up Lily's body, kissing her and sucking on her clit. It was so HOT.

_**Can you two be sex partners just this once?** _

To my surprise, Lily started to smile. So did I. We finally gave up control and waited eagerly for what the Sexgami was going to do next.

_**I am so glad you're seeing things my way. Because it was either this or some good old-fashioned tentacle rape.** _

Lily looked shocked. "What?"

"I'm sorry!?" I asked.

_**Never mind that. Let us move on to the main event! Have fun, you crazy kids! I'll be watching!** _

And with that, the space around us started to change again and we were cast into the moving shadows again.


	4. Chapter 4

Wherever the Sexgami had sent us now...it was comfy.

I felt so sleepy... It was hard to move my arms at all and it was even more difficult to open my eyes. Actually...it wasn't that it was hard to open my eyes, I just didn't want to. I was very comfortable. It was like I was back in the womb; my whole body felt like it was covered in a gentle layer of warmth that stretched every time I moved. The warmth protected me, made me feel at home. Everything was calm. Everything was serene. I didn't want to ruin that by opening my eyes.

So I employed my other senses to find out something about my surroundings.

The first thing I discovered was that I was naked. It didn't take a single movement to detect my lack of clothes.

My first discovery finished, I took a breath and sniffed. The air was heavy. It wasn't stagnant and smelly like the temple had been. This was like someone had been burning some sort of smoky incense. It was a sweet scent, flowery and fragrant, and as I breathed it in, I felt myself melt inside and become even more comfortable.

Before my strength left me completely, I ordered my hands to move. They responded and, palms-down, they started to move and feel the space beneath me. A smooth, silky fabric met my lazy hands. There was a whole layer of it under me. It was all I could feel. I turned my hands over and lifted them into the air. They didn't get far, pushing against another layer of silkiness above me. It was almost identical to what was beneath me. The only difference was that the layer above me came all the way up to my neck and sat with a pleasant weight on top of me.

The fabric beneath me, I guessed, was a bedsheet of some kind. And the fabric above me was a blanket. I put two and two together. The Sexgami had transported me to a bed of some sort...

I stretched out with my fingers and met something else underneath the blankets; a hand. A soft, smooth hand. As I brushed against it, the hand slipped into mine and grasped it gently.

I smiled lazily, still not opening my eyes, and whispered. "...Lily…"

A drowsy voice answered me. "...I feel so tired…" I heard a long, lingering yawn sound from right next to me.

"...remind me...to ask...the Sexgami...where he gets...his sheets and blankets…" I mumbled. "...it feels like...I'm floating…"

"...oh yeah…" said Lily quietly. I felt her hand give mine a little squeeze. "...he probably expects us to have sex...huh?"

"...there are worse places…to do it…" I said, stretching out underneath the soft blanket.

"...do you mind...doing all the work…" yawned Lily. "...I really don't want...to move…"

"...why do I have to do...all the work?" I mumbled. "...this bed is heavenly…" It was.

"...cause I was the one that took a foot of big... purple dildo up my ass...besides…" Lily's voice lowered. Her hand slipped out of mine and snaked its way across my naked body. I groaned quietly as her hand found my dick. "...don't you want to fuck me...thrust your big dick into me? Want to hear me moan and hold you tight as you cum inside me? Don't you want to cum so much inside of me… Because I do. I want to feel your warm sperm swim around in me...and get me pregnant…"

My heart throbbed as Lily spoke her sexy words into my ear. Then it started to pound. Hot blood started to flow throughout my body. The warmth around my body started to dissolve in nothing. Lily was laying right next to me, close enough to touch me. And she was touching me. Her soft hand closed around me, pumping me gently. I started to breath faster and faster. Even though Lily's handjob felt really good, I didn't want to sit still. I remembered how delicious Lily was and how wet it was between her legs. Her hand continued to grasp my erection.

There was a sudden awakening in my chest. A new and powerful strength started to flow through my body.

I suddenly found I could move again. My eyes opened immediately. We were still surrounded in utter blackness. Beyond the bed, there was nothing but the same reflective floors, stretching forever in every direction. The ever-present ring of torches floated above us. Their light was gentler this time. I discovered the bed sheets and blankets were a deep scarlet and they looked like they were made of silk. But I didn't care about the blankets, not really. I wanted to see the girl underneath them.

I threw my blanket off, escaping from its warm confines. And there she was. Lily was laying there. Only her head poked out from under the blanket and her hand, which was still messaging my raging erection. Her eyes were half-open. There was a dreamy smile on her face. But I wasn't fully convinced yet. I had to make sure before we started. Was she under the control of the Sexgami?

"Lily." I said quietly. "Are you okay with this? Do you feel like yourself?"

Lily dreamy smile slipped away as she saw how worried I was. Her hand slipped off of my penis and instead grabbed hold of the blanket covering her. Then, with an effort, Lily pulled the blanket off of her nude body. First the first time, I had a good view of her entire body. Her black hair was brushed and hung in a single braid down her chest, tucked between her breasts. Her cheeks were flushed but she didn't look embarrassed as she exposed herself to me.

"It's okay." reassured Lily. She nodded. A hint of her dreamy smile returned. "Touch me."

I took one last deep breath and climbed on top of Lily. Her body was hot and a little sweaty. My erection poked against her stomach as I straddled her. I was almost drooling as I started to touch her. Her big boobs were plump and springy in my hands. I leaned down and kissed one of her breasts. My tongue lashed and licked at the nipple. A hand reached out to her other boob, pinching and massaging the other nipple until they were both hard as rocks. Lily didn't make a sound. She just stretched out her body beneath me. Her dreamy smile widened.

I started to feel a little daring. My teeth caught Lily's nipple and bit down softly. She let out a quiet moan. Her body moved around, rubbing against my erection. I bit down on her nipple again, a little harder this time. She shivered little at the pain and let out another moan. I sucked at the nipple, hoping to make it feel better. My hand grabbed her other nipple, pinching and massaging the hard nub.

Releasing her nipple from my mouth with a little 'pop' I started planting wet kisses all over her boobs, moving slowly down her body. I kissed both of her plump breasts all over, dragging my tongue through the valley between them, licking my way down her stomach, kissing until my nose detected a familiar, musty smell.

Sighing happily, I dragged my tongue up Lily's slit. The taste brought back so many recent memories. I thrust my tongue deeper into her, becoming addicted to the taste again. It was already moist but I wanted to prepare it for what was coming. Lubrication was important, after all.

I resisted the urge to eat Lily out again. My hands wrapped around Lily's thighs and pushed them apart, spreading her legs. She unfurled like a flower. Her pussy glistened and shone in the torchlight.

My hard dick could only take so much suspense. My sleepiness was gone now, replaced by a sexual desire so intense that I doubted I could fully quench it. But I was going to try.

Moving my body over Lily's protectively, I poked my erection at her entrance, nuzzling into her moist folds. Then I pushed a little with my hips and started to slide into her. Her tunnel was slick and easy to push into. First, my head slipped into her. Then my shaft sunk inside. I pushed gently with my hips again and buried the rest of myself inside of her.

And just like that, Lily and I were one. We breathed together. I was thrusting inside of her, enjoying her moist softness...she was clenched around me, her tunnel hugged my shaft as it pushed into her core…

I started to move my hips slowly, moving my dick inside of her. As I fucked her, I didn't take my eyes off Lily. She smiled and looked right back at me. Her legs traced their way up my back and wrapped around my waist, accepting me deeper inside her.

"Mmm..." With each thrust of my hips, Lily moaned quietly. Taking cues from our time with the dildo, I never let myself go completely back out of her.

Our sex was slow and gentle. She wrapped her arms around my neck as I moved inside of her. Her boobs jiggled. Her fingers twitched against my back as I hit her deep inside. Her legs clasped around my waist tighter. Her thighs squeezed my hips. My hard shaft pushed into Lily again and again, going deep inside her every time.

It was calm, peaceful. There was no sound. There was nothing except for Lily's heat as she hugged me close. It was almost the opposite of our other sexual acts and in this moment we reveled in the difference. The other acts were garish, one-dimensional, tacky. They felt good, sure, but compared to this...They were nothing.

"Mmm...Mmm.."

As I moved into Lily again, I pressed my balls against her. I wanted her to feel the things that were going to impregnate her. I held them in place for a minute, their warmth pulsing against her wet mound. They stuck to her body as I pulled them away. Lily moaned quietly and started to move, rubbing herself up and down my shaft, trying to take it all inside of her.

I ran a hand down her face. "...don't worry...let me take care of it...I'll cum inside…don't move...I'll take care of everything..."

Lily relaxed and I continued to plow her gently. But now every time I thrusted back into her, I made sure my balls pressed against her. I thrusted into her again and again, ten more times, twenty, I lost count. But I suddenly became aware that the temperature inside of Lily was starting to rise. Her pussy was getting warmer. In fact, it wasn't just getting warmer, it was getting wetter. Her moist tunnel was starting to grip my cock tightly. Her pussy started to move, massaging my hard cock all over.

I slid into her, pressing my swollen balls against her again. Her hips were beginning to feel warmer too. I felt warmer. It was getting harder to fuck her slowly. She kept on holding me inside, massaging my dick, trying to get me to stay inside and cum…

I thrusted into her again and felt my hips buck out of my control. It was happening. I was cumming. I slid my dick all the way into Lily, letting my balls press against her. Sensing that I was close, Lily wrapped her legs around my hips, making sure my penis stayed inside. Her arms wrapped tight around me. Her boobs pressed against me. Her hard nipples tickled my chest. Lily was moaning in my ear.

I let out a moan of my own and wrapped Lily in a hug as well. My balls were soaked in a hot wetness as she came again. At the same time, I thrusted erratically into Lily. My balls seized up and released. And released. And released again.

Lily moaned as I poured myself into her. Her pussy squeezed around me as I came, automatically accepting all of my sperm into their new home. That natural movement was so sexy. I let out a little growl as she clenched around my dick.

The torches floated around us as we held each other close. The Sexgami was quiet.


	5. Chapter 5

Foolish thieves! Kikuko sent a glare of intense dislike at the other motorboat parked on the island. There had been a report from a local city that someone had stolen a boat matching this description. Now that she found it, she could return it to its owner.

But that wasn't what she came to retrieve. The alarm for the scroll activated in the middle of her playing Fist To Face 3. Sure it was an ancient treasure of a bygone age but there was no way she was going to stop smashing noobs for a dusty old scroll. Besides, the defence protecting it was completely fool-proof.

The Scroll of the Shinigami was never in her secret layer. It was actually hidden inside the concrete of Mizaki School itself. She had placed it there when the school was being built. And there it stayed, safe in a locked box which only she had the key to.

The Scroll of the Sexgami was something Kikuko found, and experienced, completely by accident. After a night of truly wild…*cough* activities, she had come to an arrangement with the Sexgami. She would allow thieves looking for the Scroll of the Shinigami to 'get away' with the theft, leading them to the Temple of the Sexgami and allowing the sex god to have some fun. In return, the Sexgami would keep the thieves unconscious or under a spell until Kikuko could restrain them.

Many had tried to steal the scroll over the years. And Kikuko had gotten the last laugh every time. The Sexgami left the thieves in very embarrassing positions every time she came to retrieve them.

The temple shimmered into existence in the morning fog. The great black slab covering the entrance started to lift up, allowing the light to shine on the sandy floor.

_**Miss Kikuko. As I live and breathe, it is good to see you.** _

Kikuko folded her arms. "You're very polite this morning."

_**Oh I am, Miss Kikuko. It was a wild night, let me tell you. My latest guests are so full of passion. They are still at it as we speak and I have cast no spell since it all started. Sex-crazed animals! I'm so proud...** _

"Animals?" asked Kikuko. "As in more than one?"

_**Yes. They make quite a pair. A girl and a boy, all full of youth's burning fire. They're wild and strong. And supple. And loud. They can't get enough of each other.** _

Kikuko held up a finger. "If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were describing eloping students or something of that ilk."

_**I don't know. They might be. You mortals all look the same to me. Except for you, of course, Miss Kikuko. In fact, could I convince you to join me for a day? We could get up to all sorts of no good…** _

"Just...give me the sneak thieves that think it's okay to steal from me." snapped Kikuko. "And I might think about it…"

_**Very well. I will return them. Please try and convince them to visit again. I just harvested fifty years of energy from their first round alone! Fare well!** _

The temple started to fade. The walls turned to fog, joining the morning overcast. Kikuko walked through the disappearing temple, eager to see just who the heck could put the Sexgami in such a good mood. Who had stolen her scroll?

The altar was the only thing not to vanish. The temple's fog had converged on that one space, shrouding it in mist. After five minutes of hiking through the fog, her eyes finally caught the first sight of the altar. Strange, there appeared to be more than one person laying there…

A terrible thought flashed through Kikuko's mind. No. No… Surely not.

Her foot hit something. She looked down: It was the Scroll of the Sexgami! Kikuko bent down and snatched it up, stuffing it into her pocket. Then she looked up to the altar again. The mist was beginning to dissipate. There was a boy and a girl lying on the altar, just as the Sexgami said. The boy was on top of the girl and they both seemed to be naked.

Kikuko gasped, suddenly recognizing them both. "What!?"

Both of her wayward students looked over at her from their position on the altar. They didn't seem remotely fazed by the fact that they had just been caught by their exalted master engaging in the worst sort of...debauchery!

"How could you!" shouted Kikuko. "I expected this sort of treachery from you, idiot boy. You've always been too happy to disobey me. But Miss Fuma! I expected more from you!"

Her students looked back at each other, not acknowledging a thing she said. Kikuko noticed Lily Fuma's legs were spreading. Her hands were massaging his chest. She moaned as he slipped one of his fingers into her.

Kikuko blushed but still didn't give up on reprimanding them. "Don't you have enough sense not to mess with powerful, ancient scrolls? You have both disappointed me! I have half a mind to-" She stopped talking as her students started to kiss passionately.

She cleared her threat and waved her hands at them. "Are you listening to me at all?"

Not even turning to look at her, they both shook their heads. "No." "No." Kikuko noticed that Lily was starting to take the boy's truly impressive cock into her pussy. It slid into her very easily. The two started to fuck...hard. Kikuko could hear the slapping of their hips from where she stood.

Kikuko sighed, trying not to look at them. "Can you at least get off the altar?"

"No." "No." They said. Lily moaned as the boy thrusted into her. Her head fell back onto the altar and she closed her eyes. Her lower body twitched in obvious pleasure.

Kikuko started to come up with something scathing to say. But suddenly she felt a single drop of sticky liquid slinking down her thigh. She started to breath harder and resisted the urge to touch herself.

Then the boy pulled out of Lily and came all over her chest. Spurts of thick, white cum covered the black-haired girl's boobs. His hips shuddered as his sperm covered the girl beneath him in spurts. Lily smiled and ran a hand down her boobs, scooping up some of his cum. Then she brought her sticky hand to her mouth and started to drink it.

Oh god. Kikuko legs pressed together. She felt herself moisten.

"Can I, um, join in?" she blurted out.

Her students looked at her and, for a long moment, they didn't say anything. Kikuko waited, raking her eyes over their naked bodies. The boy was more muscular than she remembered and even more well-endowed. She was startled to find that her thighs were starting to stick together. Since when was it so easy to turn her on?

"Yes." Her students answered her together. "Yes, you can join in."


End file.
